The Reply
by tiffanybkr29
Summary: Rose's reply to Dimitri's letter about pratice being canceled.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, I'm back. So I got this crazy idea when I was reading the Vampire Academy series for like the 8****th**** time and while reading Frostbite, I decide that I was going to write Rose's response to Dimitri's message about training.**

**Rose's POV**

It was a lame excuse, I knew he was avoiding me. What he is that pathetic that he couldn't tell me in person? I knew that kissing him would do this to him but I just couldn't help it. I had to prove my point and I did, it just didn't end the way I wanted it to. So I got my lazy ass up and walked over to my desk and wrote a response to Dimitri's little message. Well ladies and gentlemen lets just see how much karma is a bitch.

As I walked to the hall matron's desk with the message for Dimitri, I was secretly jumping for joy. If he wants to be like that well then so could I. He is so going to wish he never met me.

"Rose," the matron sighed, "what do you want?"

"I have a message for Guardian Belikov and I was wondering if you could give it to him?"

"Okay. I'll give it to him. You may leave now."

"Thanks. Bye."

Once I walked away from her I headed to the commons to eat dinner. I couldn't wait for him to get my letter, I was so fucking elated that when Lissa seen me walked in I felt her happiness skyrocketed. This was going to be great.

**Dimitri's POV**

I was walking toward the dhampir dorms because I got a call from the hall matron that she had something for me. Great, I wonder what Rose did this time. Ugh why do I always think about her, she's my student for crying out aloud. I'm seven years older then her. She's practically a child, but the way she protects the princess you would think that she is much older than what she looks. I just need to stop thinking of her.

"Guardian Belikov? I got a message for you."

"Oh, thank you." A message? Who would send me a message? It must be Tasha. She must be inviting me to that little get together she's having in the cabin. As I walked to my room I was still wondering, why send me a note when she could've called or walked over to my room? Well the reason doesn't really matter, what matters is the fact that I had to get ready.

Once in my room I got out my finely knit black sweater and some clean jeans and took a shower. Once I was dressed and had my hair tied at my neck I was about to leave when the note caught me eye. I completely forgot to read it.

_Dear Dimitri, _

_I know you're mad at me and I completely understand, but I wanted you to know something, that little message you sent me was pathetic. You are that much of a coward that you couldn't come and tell me to my face. Or were just to chicken that you couldn't admit that you like me? Well guess what? I'm done. No more Mr. nice guy, I'm so tired of being strung along that I _want_ a new mentor. I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry. _

_Rose._

I just stared at the note, I couldn't believe it. She wants a new mentor? How can this be happening to me? Doesn't she know that those training sessions were the highlight of my day?_ Ugh I doubt it, you've only told her I don't know how many times that you couldn't be together, that you didn't feel that way for her. _I hate when my logic is right. I did tell her that we couldn't be together, I did tell her that I didn't feel that way. God why couldn't anything be simple? Suddenly a high pitch ring cut through my crazy thoughts.

"Belikov."

"_Dimka, I thought you were coming over?"_

"I am, I'm just leaving."

"_Okay, see you soon."_

As I hung up with Tasha, I couldn't get that line out of my head… _I'm so tired of being strung along that I _want_ a new mentor._ God why didn't I just tell her the truth?

**Rose's POV**

As I walked to the little cabin at the edge of the forest I just couldn't help but feel as though something was about to happen. Creepy, I know but it's true. As I the cabin came into view, I walked over to the little window and peered inside. I could see everyone laughing it up and having a good time. The fireplace had a big fire blazing with amazing amounts of intensity that I could feel it outside. Everyone was seated in a circle near the fire telling each other jokes and probably funny stories. I didn't want to ruin the party so I backed away from the window and started to leave when someone caught my attention. Dimitri. I looked at him and I definitely didn't want to ruin this night for him. So I walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dimitri's POV**

We were sitting by the fire laughing at funny stories and jokes when Lissa asked, "You guys, where is Rose?"

"Yeah. Lissa I thought you said she was coming." Said Mason.

"That's what she told me. She said that she needed to drop off a message, shower, then she was coming straight here."

_Drop off a message? The letter._ She already dropped off the letter about an hour ago, so she should be here already. Then something by the window caught my eye. Rose. She looked so upset and was leaving. She's not coming to the party? Is it because I'm here? I got up and told them that I forgot something from my room and walked out of the cabin and after Rose.

"Rose!" I called.

She turned and seen me, she looked shocked for a moment and something dawned on her. As fast as she turned she ran.

"Rose! Rose, wait!" I called as I ran after her. She was a lot quicker than I gave her credit for. Soon she was out of site and then disappeared completely. _Okay Belikov, think. Where would she go? Gym? Her room?_ Her room seemed like the best idea of I quickly jogged to her room. I knocked on the door.

"Rose?" Silence.

"Rose?"

"Go away." She mumbled

"Rose just open the door." Just as I finished speaking I could hear something squeal. The window. I grabbed my keys and dug for the key to her room and the door flew open. And there she was halfway out her window.

"Rose!" I ran over to her and she ducked through the window and was just about to jump when I was at her side and pulling her back through the window.

"Let me go!" she screamed.

"Rose, what's wrong?"

"Just let me go." She whispered. She was so hurt and I wondered if it was because of me or because… The letter! That's why she didn't come. She didn't want to hurt me.

"Rose, why didn't you go to the party? Was it because I was there, right?"

"No," she shook her head, "I didn't go because… because you looked so happy and I didn't want to ruin it. I knew that the letter was going to make you mad and… you were so happy… I just couldn't go." She does want to go but won't because it might hurt me. She's always thinking of everyone except of herself. Sometimes I wonder if she really is seventeen.

"Rose, I understand, you don't need to beat yourself up. I know that the letter was just your way of trying to get me to understand and it did help. I'm actually glad you wrote it." And I am. She made me see that I was being a coward. She proved that I needed to man up and take responsibility. And I am.

"You are?"

"Yes. Now will you come to the party?"

"I don't know. I mean I'm all for a party, but I just… don't know." She looked up at me. I could see the hidden question, she wants to know if it was okay for me. She still thinks that I will be mad.

"Let's go. And I'm not taking no for an answer." I told her and I grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the room and toward the cabin.

"Dimitri?" she whispered. "I really am sorry. It's just you made me so mad and I just couldn't take you pushing me away anymore and I just-"

I didn't even let her finish her sentence. I just grabbed her and pulled her to the shadows of the trees and kissed her right there. There was no way I was going to let her beat her self up again. I loved her and that's all that matters. For now.

**Rose's POV**

I couldn't do it. I couldn't face him. Not when I just told him that I wanted a new mentor. I couldn't see him hurt. So I left. I walked through the forest and seen the luminous building of my dorm and decided that I was just going to call it an early night when I heard my name. I turned and speak of the devil.

"Rose!"

Dimitri was following me, at first I was shocked that he'd seen me- wait were talking about Dimitri of course he seen me- and then I remembered the message and I turned and ran. I didn't want him to see the hurt I felt, so I just ran. I pushed myself faster and faster.

I finally got to my room and ran straight to my bed. _What am I going to do? _He's going to be coming here any minute. _The window!_ I could go and jump out before he gets here and I could go and hide out until he leaves. Brilliant. I jumped off the bed and walked to the window just as I was about to open it I heard a knock and then, "Rose?"

Crap. He found me, maybe if I just stay quiet he will go away.

"Rose?" I heard again.

"Go away. Mumbled.

"Rose just open the door."

This was my last chance to escape. So as quietly as I could I opened the window only to have it squeal loudly. Crap! I could hear the jingle of keys and I climbed out the window. I was half way out when the door flew open

"Rose!" he ran over to me and I ducked through the window and was just about to jump when he was at my side and pulling me back through the window.

"Let me go!" I screamed.

"Rose, what's wrong?" He sounded frantic. I've never heard him sound like that.

"Just let me go." I whispered.

"Rose, why didn't you go to the party? Was it because I was there, right?"

"No," I shook her head, "I didn't go because… because you looked so happy and I didn't want to ruin it. I knew that the letter was going to make you mad and… you were so happy… I just couldn't go." I do want to go but I wouldn't because it might hurt him.

"Rose, I understand, you don't need to beat yourself up. I know that the letter was just your way of trying to get me to understand and it did help. I'm actually glad you wrote it."

"You are?" Now, I'm definitely shocked. He really isn't mad?

"Yes. Now will you come to the party?"

"I don't know. I mean I'm all for a party, but I just… don't know." I looked up at him. I could tell there was a hidden question. And I wanted to know if it was okay for me go with him.

"Let's go. And I'm not taking no for an answer." he told me. Then he grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room and toward the cabin.

"Dimitri?" I whispered. "I really am sorry. It's just you made me so mad and I just couldn't take you pushing me away anymore and I just-"

I didn't even get to finish my sentence. He just grabbed me and pulled me to the shadows of the trees and kissed me right there. I was so happy, he wasn't mad and this just proved to me that he does care. It was wrong to do that to him but it brought us closer together and that's all that matters. For now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Rose's POV**

We were walking back to the cabin when I stooped Dimitri again. Its not that I don't believe that he loves but I did NOT want to spend time with Tasha and have to watch her touching all over him again and again.

"Dimitri, I-" I started but he cut me off with a heavy sigh.

"Rose, we are not starting this again. You're going and that's final."

"No, it's not about that. It's about _her_. I can't watch you sit with her and have her touch you like that. That's also another reason I didn't want to come."

"Roza, she's not going to touch me." He sounded so sure. I tried to do that one eye brow thing but failed. _Did he really think that she wouldn't try anything?_ I mean come on. Look at him. Hell I would love to touch him too but I can't.

"Sure. Whatever you say." I said rolling my eyes and started walking to the rest of the way to the cabin with him by my side. When I got there I hesitated to knock and I looked at Dimitri and he gave me one of those rare smiles and a nod. As I turned back to the door I heard him whisper softly...

"I love you."

I turned to him and smiled telling him I heard him. With the last little bit of courage I had I pushed open the door and everyone turned and shouted different 'Hey Rose', and 'Rose!' I smiled a little and walked over to all my friends so we could talk.

"Hey Rose where were you?" Lissa asked quietly.

"I was in my room sleeping. I didn't notice the time then as I was running to get over here I seen Dimitri walking over here."

"Oh okay." and went off to go talk to Christian. I looked over at Dimitri to see him smiling and laughing about some friend. Then I seen her hand move from sitting in her lap to his knee and started to rub him gently. I was getting jealous and pissed off by the second. I looked up from her hand and gave Dimitri a look that said 'I told you so' when he met my gaze.

With a final huff I looked away to find Mason looking at me with a goofy grin on his face. _God when is this boy ever gonna leave me alone?_ So I gave him a smile and started talking to Lissa again.

About an hour later I was getting tired - when my mother of all people walked in. _Why couldn't God just leave me alone? Does he want me to suffer? _She started saying how she had guardian business she needed to finish and then launched into the different ways to kill Strogoi and I was bored after five minutes when Mason started saying how cool it would be to carry an ax around. _Man, is he one weird kid._ I instantly could imagine Mason carrying an ax but it would kind of get you attention and that's something we try to avoid.

When they were done talking about how to kill them she launched into her stories of how she went to different countries killing Strogoi. After five minutes of that l got up and told everyone I was tired and was leaving. As I turned to leave Dimitri caught my eye and I could see he didn't want to hear her stories either, so I winked and nodded my head towards the door. I could see his nod and I walked out.

Ten minutes later I heard the door open and heard him before I could see him. I turned and grabbed his hand and walked slowly to the edge of the forest. He gave me one last kiss before he let go. And we walked towards my dorm. We were walking in silence when out the blue he said "You were right."

I knew he was talking about Tasha touching him. "Told ya. But you also don't know how bad I wanted to break her fingers."

"Actually when she touched me I looked up to see your face and I could tell you were pretty pissed. And I don't blame you, but I'm also proud that you didn't say anything."

"Thanks?" I was pretty pissed, okay I was super pissed but hey at least I didn't call her out like I used to. I should be given props to.

Once we were at my door I didn't want to say good bye but I had to.

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" _Please say yes._

"Yeah. Of course." _YES!_

He turned to leave as I called him once more. "Hey Dimitri. Will you sit with me on the plane tomorrow?" to say I wasn't nervous was an understatement I wanted him so badly to say yes. God if he says no, I will be so crushed but I will probably sit with Mason if he said no.

"Do you really think that is a good idea?"

"Dimitri its not like were going to tell everyone that we like each other. Were just sitting together like friends. Friends sit together."

He thought about my offer then finally smiled, "Okay, but just as friends." He gave me a stern look and I gave him a look of mock hurt.

"Do you really think I would do something like that? You know what don't answer that."

He just laughed and said "I'll see you tomorrow Roza."

"Yes. Yes, you will."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys I'm really sorry that I haven't updated. But I can't really continue this story. I completely forgot where I was going with the plot and the characters. So if anyone wants to take over the story they can. Just message me and I'll put in the description your name

Tiffany


End file.
